The field of protection of personal information on prescription containers has seen growth recently. Numerous different variations of methods to protect such information have been implemented.
Some of these methods are commercially available today on Amazon.com and include among others: providing a Miseyo Wide Roller Stamp for imprinting many marks on the label thereby making the original label information difficult to read. Many others on Amazon.com have included label covers with printed information thereon which can be applied over the part of the original label information. However, both of these methods still fall short in convenience, availability and reliability to name a few.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for protecting patient personal information on prescription labels.